Core A ? Project Summary/Abstract The Lesion Analysis/ Biostatistics Core will continue to provide support to each of the three projects in study design and assessment of atherosclerotic lesion development. The Core ensures consistent quantitative and qualitative assessment of atherosclerotic lesions, adequately powered experimental design and appropriate analysis of experimental results across all three projects of the PPG. Specifically, the Core will provide state-of-the-art expertise in A) quantification of atherosclerotic lesions; B) qualitative assessment of lesion composition; C) apoptosis and in situ efferocytosis assays; D) markers of cell adhesion and inflammation; E) laser-capture microdissection (LCM) for cell-specific quantitative gene expression analyses; and F) biostatistical support including study design and power analyses. In addition, the Core will provide biostatistical support for genome-wide transcriptomic and chromatin analyses via the expertise of Dr. Ying Wei, Professor of Biostatistics.